


Frantic

by pressedinthepages



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Horseback Riding, Smut, horseback shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedinthepages/pseuds/pressedinthepages
Summary: Jaskier lends a hand (and some fingers) on the last leg of a journey.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Frantic

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Request: [Hello! I have a fic request for Jaskier x reader: Jaskier fingering her while sitting behind her on horseback. Would be a shame if Geralt rides with them, of course aware what‘s going on. 😈] listen so i know i said this when i answered the ask but this idea was literally the same thing that was the first request i ever made for someone else. so this felt very like, full circle.

The sun lingered just above the horizon and bathed the fields of sunflowers in a wash of orange light. The flowers were all turned away from you, reaching for the last tendrils of life before the moon began her nighttime sigil. 

Geralt sat proudly on Roach’s back in front of you, slowly meandering down the trail towards the treeline some distance away. You leaned down and offered your own horse a few scritches behind the ears as you called out, “Will we be stopping there for the night, Geralt?”

He only hummed in response, but you had come to expect that. In fact, you had even been able to recognize a few different hums and what they represented. One meant yes, another no, yet another was specifically directed towards Jaskier to ‘stop it.’ Said bard was traipsing along at your side, dutifully plucking at his lute as he composed in his head. 

You watched the end of the day’s caress of his face, his cheeks high and light, and his eyes shining an ethereal blue in the waning sun. He glanced up and caught your gaze, his lips blossoming into a grin brighter than that of a thousand suns. 

“Care to join me for the rest?” You asked with a gentle tilt of your head. 

Jaskier pondered a moment before slinging his lute over his back. You guided your horse to stop and you scooched forward a bit in the saddle. Jaskier fit his foot into one of the stirrups and used your hand for leverage to pull himself up and swing his other leg over the horse. His chest pressed firmly into your back, and his legs fit themselves tightly against your own. Jaskier slowly snaked his hands onto your waist and over your stomach, holding you snug in his grasp. 

You could feel the steady  _ thud, thud, thud,  _ of his heart against your back, and it seemed to be speeding up just a bit the longer you both sat in the saddle. Jaskier rested his head on your shoulder, his chin just in the crook of your neck. You felt his gaze trailing up your arms and down over your chest, finally falling between your legs. Arousal bloomed in your core and you could feel how wet you were becoming with each passing moment. 

“Slow down just a tad, darling,” Jaskier murmured, his voice low and husky in your ear. His thumbs rubbed idle circles into the soft flesh of your tummy as you pulled on the reins, letting Geralt push further and further ahead. You saw him glance over his shoulder briefly before turning back with a roll of his eyes and a minute shake of his head. Once Geralt was far enough away, though, you knew you were in for a treat. 

Jaskier let his hands wander now, one traveling up to cradle your breast, while the other traveled lower the junction of your thighs, spread wide over the horse’s back. He gasped into your hair when his fingers met the wet fabric of your trousers. “Fuck, love,” he whispered, nibbling gently on the lobe of your ear, “always so ready for me, hmm?”

You nodded, trying to focus on the reins in your hands and not the very insistent set of fingers trailing along the line of your sex through your pants. “Been watching you prounce around all day in those tight little trousers of yours and your chemise half-undone for the world to see. Can you blame me?”

He chuckled,  _ that fucker,  _ before carefully tugging at the laces holding your pants closed. His other hand lightly kneaded the soft skin of your breast, playing with the nub through the fabric of your tunic. “I felt your eyes on me all day, my dove,” Jaskier murmured, his fingers dragging down under the delicate embrace of your underclothes. “I couldn’t leave you wanting all night, too…”

Jaskier pressed his lips to your neck and started to suckle a mark into the tender skin just as he swiped a finger through your folds. You keened into him, arching your back in an effort to push him closer to where you wanted him. But he reached up with his other hand and wrapped it over your mouth, rubbing slow circles against the bud of nerves at your center. 

“Now,” he whispered, dark and pressing hard into the small of your back with his own arousal, “are you going to behave?”

You whimpered into his hand and nodded frantically, your eyes fluttering shut as you shifted your hips to allow him better access. Jaskier’s fingers bent and pressed slowly into your core, pulling a muffled groan from low in your chest. Your head thumped back onto his shoulder and you turned, blindly breathing into his neck. 

Jaskier chuckled as he pleasured you, thrusting his fingers in and out as his other hand dropped back to your breast. “Mmm, always so good for me. You always know just what I need, my sweet.”

You keened quietly into his neck as his breathing picked up, tightening your grip on the reins in your hands. He ground his palm against your cunt with each thrust of his fingers, drawing your climax closer and closer to the light. “Come now, darling,” Jaskier whispered in your ear, “before we get in the trees.”

You arched into his hands and gasped, muffling yourself into your own lips. Jaskier shifted and raised your head to his so that he could swallow the sounds of your pleasure. You floated in bliss, suspended on a flimsy strand of being before plummeting back down into yourself. 

“- _ fuck,  _ love,” Jaskier was gasping into your mouth as he gently slid his fingers out of your core. You felt boneless against him and you sagged back into his chest as he started to redo the laces of your trousers. You blindly reached behind you for Jaskier’s arousal but he batted your hands away as Geralt loudly cleared his throat ahead of you.

“You two stay and make camp here,” he called, already leading Roach further into the forest, “I’m going to make sure the area’s clear. It may...take a while.”

You chuckled to yourself as you watched Geralt disappear into the shadows. You hopped off your own horse and pulled at Jaskier’s arm, desperately trying to get him to join you on the ground. Once he finally did you moved swiftly, pushing him backwards until his back rested firmly on the trunk of a tree. “Now,” you smirked, dropping to your knees and pulling at the laces of his pants, “it’s my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading :) you can find me tumblr (and now on twitter!) @pressedinthepages


End file.
